villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wolf Hongo
Wolf "White Fang" Hongo is the ultimate villain in the beat 'em up video game Die Hard Arcade. Die Hard Arcade Wolf Hongo and a large group of other terrorists invade the building of an unnamed corporation. Once inside, they hold 30 employees hostage. Wolf and two other terrorists break into the office of the corporation's CEO. They try to open the office's safe which contains all of the corporation's money. Wolf's primary target is the daughter of the US president. The local police discovers the current situation and sends officers in a helicopter. The officers land onto the building's rooftop but they are immediately attacked by terrorists. Two of the officers are shot to death. The remaining officer, Bruno Delinger, manages to get away. He jumps onto a nearby balcony but encounters other terrorists. They engage him in unarmed combat but are defeated. Bruno enters a door that leads into the building. He emerges in a ventilation room and encounters another group of terrorists. He defeats them before leaving the room. He runs through a hallway and quickly knocks out any terrorist who gets in his way. Bruno encounters yet another group of terrorists who are by the elevators.Unlike the previous terrorists, this group is equipped with rocket launchers. Bruno manages to survive but he is then confronted by a bigger foe. Despite the foe's larger size, he is beaten by Bruno. Meanwhile, Wolf is using a radio to discuss the matter of a police force that is trying to enter the building. He also demands that the president's daughter is found and brought to him. He is unaware that she is hiding inside a cabinet right underneath the desk. Elsewhere, Bruno rides an elevator down to the parking garage on the bottom floor. Upon arrival, he finds a few more terrorists. Both fight but Bruno manages to eliminate the group. As Bruno walks through the parking garage, he is approached by a moving firetruck. He manages to jump out of the way without being hit. Several terrorists dressed as firefighters exit the vehicle. They fight while the firetruck tries to spray harmful water. The firefighters are beaten before Bruno head towards the lobby. Along the way. he encounters another group of terrorists who are in a men's bathroom. These terrorists use hand guns and metal pipes as reinforcements. They are still annihilated by Bruno. Heading through another hallway that leads to the lobby, Bruno reaches a hi tech room where two destructive robotic spiders are activated. They are fought and destroyed. Back in the CEO's office, Wolf becomes frustrated that the safe isn't open and the president's daughter hasn't been found. She overhears him and starts to panic. Downstairs, Bruno reaches the lobby. He crawls towards the front desk where a handful of terrorists are shooting at a police force outside the building. They are interrupted by Bruno who engages them in combat. They almost kill Bruno but he grabs one of the pistols and uses it to kill the terrorist group. Afterward, he heads towards the lobby's fountain where he is attacked by two more terrorists. Out of ammunition, Bruno is forced to use his hands and legs to attack. He manages to defeat them by using a bat that was dropped by one of them. His victory is short lived. A nearby terrorist suddenly shoots a rocket at Bruno. He avoids it by jumping into a corner but he drops the bat. He is then approached by another terrorist who is dressed as a wrestler. Despite the terrorist's strength, he is still beaten. Meanwhile in the office, the vault is finally opened. Wolf and the other two terrorists seize all of the money in the vault and leave the office. Back downstairs, Bruno enters an elevator and returns to the rooftop. He faces the same group of terrorists who shot and killed the other two officers. They use their guns as an attempt to kill Bruno. He manages to avoid their gunshots before beating up most of the group. The group's remaining terrorist fires a rocket. Bruno avoids it but he falls off the rooftop and lands on top of the building's sky bridge. Two more robotic spiders are activated and attempt to kill Bruno. He manages to destroy them before entering the sky bridge and then entering an adjacent lounge. More terrorists are found but they are defeated. One of the terrorists drops a radio. Bruno takes it but he suddenly hears a distress call. The president's daughter uses Wolf's radio which he left in the office. She asks for help and reveals her location. This turns out to be a fatal mistake. Wolf intercepts the distress call on a radio belonging to another terrorist. He heads back to the office. Back in the lounge, Bruno heads towards the nearest elevator but it is missing. Instead of taking an elevator, Bruno is forced to climb up two ladders in the elevator shaft. Along the way, he dodges oncoming elevators by jumping between the two ladders. At the same time, Wolf reenters the office and captures the president's daughter. After reaching the top floor, Bruno heads toward the CEO's office and arrives moments later. He finds Wolf sitting behind the desk. They engage in a fight while the president's daughter lies unconscious in a corner of the office. During the fight, Wolf uses a button to cause the walls to hit Bruno. He dodges them before grabbing a nearby golf club and using it to hit Wolf. The fight continues until Wolf falls to the ground. He immediately grabs the president's daughter and runs towards a private elevator. Bruno chases Wolf but the elevator closes and sends Wolf to a helipad on the rooftop. Bruno climbs an emergency escape ladder and reaches the helipad. After emerging from the emergency escape door, Bruno finds Wolf who is wearing a vest and wielding katanas. Another fight begins and Wolf uses his katanas. Bruno is almost killed but he manages to defeat Wolf. Afterwards, the president's daughter wakes up next the emergency escape door. She thanks Bruno for saving her. A police helicopter arrives to pick them up. They board the helicopter and it flies away. Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Video Game Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Thief Category:Game Bosses Category:Die Hard Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord